lyrania3fandomcom-20200215-history
Casino
Welcome to the Great Casino of Lyrania! A place where dreams are born, come true, and then die a few minutes later... ...What I'm saying is: You gotta know when to quit man. In the casino, there are 5 different games you can play to test your luck. Each have different rules, so we'll go into detail for each of them here. Additionally, the betting ranges are listed in parentheses next to each game's name. Game Quicklinks: Coin Toss, RPSLS, Slots, Roulette, Scratch Cards Coin Toss (1s-3p) In the Coin Toss game, you flip a virtual coin. If it lands on tails, you lose your wager, but if it lands on heads, you double it and are given the opportunity to double down on another flip. This can continue indefinitely, however the odds of success decrease exponentially. For example, the odds of turning a 1p bet into a 1024p payout are 0.09765625%, or simply put, really freaking low. Rock/Paper/Scissors/Lizard/Spock (1s-100p) This spin-off of Rock/Paper/Scissors adds two more weapons to the traditional game. The following table explains the type matchups. There is a 40% chance of winning, a 40% chance of losing, and a 20% chance of a draw. In the case of a draw, the house takes 10% of your bet. Slot Machines (1s-1p) As anyone who has every played with Slot Machines will tell you, you should stay away from them at all costs. They're all rigged with the house in favor, but alas, I can't stop you from trying. There are 5 different symbols you can roll while spinning the Slot Wheel, which are Blank,, ,, and . The payouts for the Slot Machine are are as follows: Any other combination will result in no money back, so good luck spinning! Back To Top Roulette Wheel (1s-5p) The Roulette Wheel has 37 Numbers on it, ranging from 0-36. When betting, you can choose from a number of options, all with differing payouts, ranging from 1:1, to a 1:35 payout. The different bets are as follows: Back To Top Scratchcard Kiosk (10g-1p) The Scratchcard Kiosk is where you can, you guessed it, throw your money away purchase scratch cards and hopefully win the jackpot! The cards and costs are: Hades Handouts - 10g Scratch-a-Sprocket - 25g Meg-a Winnings - 50g Moxie-Maxie Payout - 1p Pandora's Boxers - 25p These cards were only available on Black Friday 2017. These had the normal pay table, but had the added chance of giving you a mystery box about 25% of the time. You also receive a Daily Reward for free each day at 0:00 server time, which has the same payout as the Pandora's Boxers. These tickets cannot be bought anywhere or traded, and you have to have logged in at least once during the day in order to receive one. When you purchase a card (or are using the free Daily Reward ticket), you get to scratch off 5 of the 9 squares (for those that are lazy, there is a button that will automatically scratch 5 squares at random), and you (hopefully) receive some gold for your efforts. Rewards are based on which ticket you are scratching (getting 5 Crowns on a Hades Handout will pay you 20p, while the same result on a Moxie-Maxie Payout will reward you 200p!) The pay tables are as follows: